Dragon Ball Updates Wiki:Administrators
Administrators (Sysop) are the group of users that oversee all edits made to articles on their corresponding Wiki. Moderators are a branch of administrators whom are essentially Sysop but have the task of keeping the wiki clean and polished, such as watching for vandalism etc. Overview Here on the Dragon Ball Updates Wiki, administrators take great pride in ensuring that the Wiki sustains an encyclopedic format, correct information, and most of all, order. Not just anyone can become an administrator, it takes hard work, dedication, and advanced knowledge of the Wiki's topics in order to fulfill all of the duties an administrator must complete. Administrators must always try to maintain a resource with official material, with great detail, and including but not limited to, thorough checks and systematic fixes of edits. Administrators should always be able to assist users in times of need whenever possible as well, watch for bad behavior, and have the power to block users and anonymous IP's if they break the Wiki's rules. However, just because administrators are given such powers, they are not to abuse them in ways such as locking an article from editing because they like the way they had written it, etc. This is a prime example of misuse of power and will not be tolerated. Administrators are selected by Bureaucrats, whom are users given even higher obligations than administrators. Moderators are essentially sysop, but have the essential task of maintaining the Wiki and watching for vandalism, in a nutshell, keeping the Wiki clean and polished. Introduction to Administrators Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, Administrators are trusted users that can access a few additional functions. *Deleting and undeleting pages, uploaded images and page histories. *Protecting a page so it can not be edited or moved by anonymous users (autoconfirmed protection) or non-admins (full/sysop protection). *Blocking IP addresses or usernames from editing; and quick reversion ("rollback") of undesirable edits. *Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins (editing MediaWiki files). These functions are solely for housekeeping for keeping Wikia wikis nice and tidy. The community does look to administrators to perform the essential chores that require the extra access Administrators are entrusted with. However, otherwise, Administrators are the same as other users, and are expected to be well-tempered in all respects. Can I become an Administrator? Administrators are selected on an as-needed basis only. As Dragon Ball Updates Wiki grows, more Administrators may be needed to assist in its operation. Administrator positions can be filled via Requests for Adminship. What can Administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Administrators should not be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is a regular user who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of . List of Administrators Current Constructive Administrator Team Community Administrator Team *None Candidates * Former *GogetaRules - Inactive since April 2012 *Ultimate Vegito 13 - Inactive since April 2012 *Piccolohan19 - Rights removed as requested Administrator Help Guide :See Wikia's administrators' how-to guide for a complete guide on using administrator functions. * - block a username, IP address, or IP range * - view a user's deleted contributions * - import pages with full history and content from other wikis * - upload up to 10 images at a time ( users also have access to this tool) * - alter site-wide settings in cases of extreme vandalism * - view and restore deleted content * - view a list of pages not on any users' Bureaucrat Help Guide A Bureaucrat can promote other users into Bureaucrats or Administrators, and well as grant or revoke users' . Historically, Bureaucrat rights were granted on at the same time as Adminship. However, the accepted practice is to now only grant Adminship following successful RfAs. For more information, see User access levels for Bureaucrats. * **Grant and revoke status from a user, in accordance with . **Grant Administrator and Bureaucrat status to a user, in accordance with the policy. Becoming an administrator As of May 2012, Dragon Ball Updates Wiki is looking for more administrators, users whom have shown good behavior, proper and informational editing skills, and various other knowledge are most likely to get chosen for the job. Users are of course obligated to turn down the job if they feel as though they would not be able to handle such a duty. For a more descriptive list of how active the admins and bureaucrats are, see Dragon Ball Updates Wiki:Staff. Administrators